


Marble Waltz

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fifth Holy Grail War, Fluff, Love, Missing Scene, Moving On, OTP Feels, One Shot, Post-Canon, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short One Shot, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "Do you believe that we can ever move forward?"





	Marble Waltz

"Do you believe that we can ever move forward?" Rin asked, as she sat with Saber on the park bench. She turned her head, giving a long look at the shimmering lake in front of them.

Saber looked down, placing her hands at her sides. "That is a  _very_  good question, Rin. It is possible, at least I like to think so. There have times when I think it can't be done, when all that's left are memories, and what you could have done. Regardless, I do believe that one can move forward."

Rin turned, locking eyes with the Servant. She didn't think that she needed anyone, but were it not for Saber, she would have gone mad. The expectations of being a Magus, taking part in the Holy Grail War, so that she can give the Tohsaka family a good name, it has begun to be all too much at times.

Saber at least understood the weight of such responsibility, such power, ever shifting and terrifying as it truly was. She had known how to separate herself into two selves, as a Servant and as her own person; she did so when she was a King long ago.

"I think that we can, after all that we had been through, after all of it. We may stumble, but I think we can manage, together." Rin replied, softly smiling; she then reached out, taking Saber's hand in her own.

Saber blinked, but then smiled back at Rin, her spirits lifting. "Together."

The two then looked forward, fingers threading together, looking out towards the world beyond.


End file.
